Swish and Flick
by SweetLittleFae
Summary: When Jaina and Harry Potter discover who they truly are; they find themselves embarking on a journey filled with magic and danger. Follow these two siblings as they make new friends, face new enemies all the while, trying to stay alive.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any shape or form, I do however own Jaina Potter and Belial.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The night shines brightly down upon a neighbourhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl sits on the street sign before flying off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts.

With a sigh, he puts away the device before craning his head below at the sudden sound of a cat meowing for his attention. "I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." He proclaimed as the cat gave another meow before the tabby cat shifts into said person.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?"She inquired as they began walking into the neighbourhood.

Dumbledore could only nod. "I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad." He replied as a concerned expression flashed across Minerva's face.

"And the children?"She questioned to which Dumbledore raised a reasuring hand.

"Hagrid is bringing them."He replied as she shook her head, her eyebrows raised.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She questioned before Albus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Glancing up at the sound of a motor, the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts a few feet away from them as a rather large man grunts lightly before taking off his goggles and dismounted the motorcycle.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." The large man greeted as he nodded respectively at them.

Dumbledore nodded lightly. "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

Hagrid shook his head as he smiled. "No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them." Hagrid stated softly as he gently handed a large blanket to Dumbledore, the soft sleeping faces of a baby boy and girl peeking from underneath. "There you go."

Dumbledore smiled as he then proceeded walking down the street, McGonagall following beside him. "Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-"

He waved a hand at her. "The only family they have left."He told her as the stopped outside a house.

They stop outside a house. "These children will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their name." Minerva replied as Dumbledore placed the two sleeping babies on the front doorstep.

"Exactly. They'll be better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready."The sound of Hagrid coughing and sniffling reached their ears as they turned to face him.

Dumbledore smiled lightly. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all." Hagrid merely nodded his head before Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the sleeping babies, the visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on their forehead, a reminder of who they are.

Dumbledore smiled down at them. "Good luck...Harry and Jaina Potter."

* * *

**I know this is short, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'm still writing the first chapter. Feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading, Swish and Flick!**


	2. Chapter One

isclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any shape or form. I do however own Jaina Potter and Belial. **

**A special thanks to Myabear09 for being my first reviewer. Here is Chapter One, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She could faintly remember the sound of someone hammering down on the door, a groan escaping her lips as she snuggled deeper in her pillow, desperately trying to climb back into her dream - a dream that was filled with magic and adventure - but knowing exactly who that someone was, she'd never get the chance. "Up. Get up." Slowly opening her eyes, she was instantly met with darkness. "Now!" Giving a last knock towards the door, the footsteps faded away.

**Better get up. Don't want t get into trouble.** Slowly getting out of bed, Jaina Potter sighed lightly before leaning towards the form of her sleeping brother, gently shaking his shoulder. "Harry? Wake up."

A groan escaped his throat as he turned on his side, his arm outstretched as he switched on the light. "Morning, sis." A smile spread on her lips as she handed Harry's glasses to him. "Morning, Harry." She replied but winced at the sudden sound of someone running down the staircase above them, a cloud of dust falling upon them as Jaina coughed slightly.

"Wake up, cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley's obnoxious voice yelled as Jaina groaned under her breath before sighing.

"Come on, we don't want to get into anymore trouble." Jaina stated as she tried straightening her crinkled dress but gave a defeated huff. Harry merely nodded his head as he stood up, yawning slightly before opening the door, only to have the door be pushed back by Dudley - causing Jaina to wince as her brother stepped on her toe - and groaned. "Sorry, Jaina." She smiled shaking her head.

"Wasn't your fault." She muttered under her breath as they both walked out their small bedroom under the staircase before sauntering towards the kitchen.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" Petunia gushed as Dudley entered the kitchen, a smile formed on his tubby face.

"Happy birthday, son." Vernon called from his seat and smiled at his son as Dudley and Petunia shared a giggle together. Jaina rolled her eyes as she and Harry entered the kitchen.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything." Petunia all but hissed at them as she ushered Dudley towards the living room that was scattered with small and large presents.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." They both answered before setting to work, Harry making the breakfast as Jaina busied herself with making coffee.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." Jaina sighed as she stared at them, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!" Nodding her head, Jaina quickly scurried around as she finished Vernon's coffee before handing it to him.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked as he stared at his vast amout of presents. Vernon grinned as he shifted in his seat.

"Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself." He replied as Dudley turned to face his parents, a look of frustration appearing on his face.

"Thirty-six?! But last year, last year I got thirty-seven!" Jaina rolled her eyes. Be grateful you tubby.

Vernon winced lightly. "Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!" Dudley threw a fit as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care how big they are!" He yelled as Petunia shushed her son, a smile on her face.

"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" She gushed and Jaina sighed under her breath and for a moment, she wished she had a mother gushing over her.

The sound of the phone ringing had both siblings staring Vernon as he answered it, and stared at him curiously as a look of horror spread across his face as he glanced towards Jaina and Harry.

"This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it." Petunia gushed, ignoring the fact that Jaina and Harry had to tag along.

Vernon glared at the two siblings. "I'm warning you now. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." Jaina winced at the mention of not having meals for a week but grinned as she and Harry got in the back seat.

It seemed as though this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Staring at the Boa Constrictor, Jaina smiled at the beautiful sight of it. They were currently in the Reptile House of the Zoo and to be truthful to herself, Jaina felt at home - though she couldn't tell if her brother felt the same - it felt good to finally get out the house without having to worry about nonsense.

"Make it move." Jaina glared as Vernon raps the glass of the cage.

"Move!" Dudley raps the glass much harder, and Vernon winces.

"MOVE!" Finally fed up, Harry glared at Dudley.

"He's asleep!" He snapped making Jaina smirk as Dudley rolled his eyes.

"He's boring." Jaina scoffs under her breath as she watches Dudley and his parents retreat to another enclosure, leaving only her and Harry with the snake.

Jaina smiled sadly. "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." Harry muttered at the snake.

What happened next, shocked both siblings as the snake glanced up before blinking at them.

They share a glance as Jaina smiles. "Can you...hear us?" Her eyes widened as the snake nodded.

"It's just...we've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?" Harry questioned, the snake shaking its head in a reply. Jaina smiled at Harry before looking at the snake curiously.

"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family?" Watching as the snake turned its head, Jaina and Harry followed the direction only to see a sign.

Bred in Captivity.

Harry smiled sadly as Jaina sighed under her breath. "I see. That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either." Harry replied just before Dudley rushed forward, the sudden movement of the snake attracting his attention before knocking both Jaina and Harry to the floor.

"Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" A grunt escapes Jaina's lips as she glares at her cousin, watching as Dudley pressed his hands on the glass wall.

Both siblings glared at him, never expecting for the glass to dissapear, their eyes widening as Dudley wreched forward.

"Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!" Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of the two bewildered siblings.

The snake winked at them. "Thankssssssss." It hissed out as she gulped.

"Anytime." The siblings replied together, watching now as the snake slithered away.

Off in the distance, Jaina could hear a man yell as suddenly there erupts screaming from all kind of directions. The siblings watch amusedly as Dudley gets up, spluttering water along the way before trying to get out.

Giggling under her breath; she realized that the glass door was now sealed. Biting her lip from laughing, she watches as he raps on the window.

**Serves you right.** "Mum, mummy!" Finally getting the attention of his mother, Aunt Petunia's eyes widened as she cried out in alarm. "Mum, help! Help me!" Rushing forward, both Jaina and Harry grin before giggling softly.

"My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Aunt Petunia gushed aloud but as soon as their fun began, their smiles dissapeared as their Uncle Vernon glared down at them.

Gulping, Jaina glanced down. **Uh oh. We are in a lot of trouble. **

* * *

Back at the Dursley'; after finally getting Dudley out, Aunt Petunia and a bundled up Dudley come in, a blanket tightly wrapped around him. "It's all right. It's all right." She gushed as they disappear around the corner.

A strangled cry escaped Jaina's lips as Vernon slammed the door closed before shoving the siblings against the wall. "Ow!" They both hissed.

Vernon glared at them. "What happened?" Jaina struggled against his grip.

"I swear we don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone!" Harry replied as he winced. "It was like magic!" Jaina added as their Uncle scoffed before shoving them into the closet.

"There's no such thing as magic!"

**How wrong you are!**

* * *

Whoa! Chapter One is done. Feedback would be nice. I hope I wrote it well.


End file.
